


Addition to the Family

by MaplePucks



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaplePucks/pseuds/MaplePucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has cooked a lovely meal for his small family, twins and a husband. The four gather around the table where Arthur and Francis have some big news to share with their boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addition to the Family

A loud crash came from the living room, rushing into the kitchen and spooking Arthur just as he was stirring mash potatoes. The spoon jerked with his arm and body, flinging a goopy glob all over the stove and wall behind it. It was a manageable mess but Arthur was frustrated all the same, slamming the spoon down to stalk into the offending room. 

The culprits, three of them, stood over the broken lamp on the floor, a pillow laying beside it innocently enough. Arthur took in the scene and then rounded on the other adult presence. 

“Francis! Are you incapable of watching our two children for just hour without something in this house getting broken or destroyed?” He asked, fuming. That had been his reading lamp and this was to be the fourth time he had had to replace it. He learned early on in his years as a father and husband of three children he couldn't afford to buy antiques anymore. The accused Frenchman nodded. 

“Oui, I can but Arthur you see, Alfred, pardon—Sir Alfred was being chased by zhe ferocious dragon Matthieu on 'is way so save moi, zhe damsel in distress...” Arthur snorted at Francis willingly admitting to being the distressed female, a perfect role for him then let him continue. “'e shot an arrow,” He motioned to the pillow. “At zhe dragon but 'e missed.” 

“Ah,” Arthur said looking to Alfred. “So it was Alfred who delivered the fatal blow to my reading lamp.” He said, eyebrow raised and irritation faded away as the young five year old looked scandalized. 

“Papa! Why'd you go and tattle tale on me! Blame Mattie! He's the one that was breathing fire down my neck! I had to do something!” Alfred retorted, crossing his arms in a huff. 

“Eh?! You told me to, Alfie!” The other little blond boy, his twin replied. He also looked hurt and instinctively grabbed his stuffed polar bear to his chest, seeking comforting in burying his head like a turtle threatened. 

“Did not!” 

“Did to!” 

“Di--”

“Alright, that is quite enough out of you two boys. No one is in trouble,” He raised the mash potato spoon he still held up in warning. “This time. Next time it happens, I won't be so forgiving, am I understood, gentleman?” He asked all three standing there. Matthew picked his head up from his bear and Alfred kicked the floor a little. 

“Yes, daddy.” The twins responded in unison and the Arthur waited for a response from Francis. When none came, he tapped his foot on the floor, looking at him expectantly. It didn't take long for the Frenchman to take the hint. 

“Oui, amour.” 

“Very good, now Francis get this mess cleaned up and no more crashes before dinner! When that is done, I need you all to get washed up and set the table. Alright?” Arthur said just as a timer went off in the kitchen. He didn't stick around to hear a response, trusting that his children and spouse would follow his command. He was too afraid of burning something not to answer the ding of a timer right away. Cooking classes were paying off but he still had a long way to go. 

By the time Arthur had the chicken out of the oven, perfectly golden and not burnt in the slightest, he heard the dull thunk of plates being placed on the table. He smiled and hummed to himself as he heard his husband ask Alfred to count out the spoons they needed and Matthew to count the forks. The Frenchman could surprisingly use his brain at times. 

Little feet padded into the kitchen, “Daddy?” Matthew asked quietly. Arthur turned to smile at him, the little boy was so adorable! He was holding a glass cup with both hands. His new glasses were sliding down his nose and he wrinkled it in effort to push them back up. 

“Yes, Matthew?” 

“Papa wanted to know if you want a cup of water with your wine tonight?” He asked, finally using the brim on the glass to push up his glasses. Arthur chuckled at the cuteness. 

“Yes, lad. I would like some water. Are you going to fix it or would you like some help?” He asked. Matthew was already trudging over to his stool by the refrigerator. 

“Non, daddy. I can do it all by myself.” He said quietly but resolutely. Arthur chuckled again, turning back to the stove to put the finishing touches on the meal. 

He heard far too much ice fill up the glass from the outside ice dispenser. Also, water splashed into the over filled glass hitting the floor but Arthur let Matthew alone to his own devices. It was only water, it would dry up on the floor if he didn't get to it. And Matthew was trying to be independent and that was a big step for the clingy little boy. Arthur wasn't going to interfere. 

After he heard Matthew climb off his stool and totter away, a few more splashes hitting the linoleum, Arthur called for Francis to help him take the hot food out to the dining room table. The Frenchman came in, wrapping his arms around Arthur's waist first, nuzzling his cheek as he looked over the food Arthur had prepared for his family. Arthur was embarrassed but didn't rebuff the advance, instead, he leant his head back and kissed Francis' cheek. The twins in the doorway sniggered and made a grossed out noise.

“Well, how does it look, love? Nothing like you've ever cooked us but it's something hearty and filling for the night.” Arthur said, looking subconsciously for approval from Francis, not that he would ever admit that to anyone, especially the Frenchman. 

“I zhink it looks lovely, mon amour. You 'ave done a beautiful job,” He said and then lowered his voice, moving his hand to slip into Arthur's back pocket. Arthur didn't bristle when he did that anymore but he turned slightly to make sure the twins didn't see. “I zhink you look gorgeous in zhat pink apron you are wearing tonight. Perhaps later you will model it for moi withou--” 

“As kind as the sentiment is, finish that sentence with the boys standing within ear shot and this pink apron will have an entirely new use and function.” Arthur whispered but with a smile. Francis laughed but did back down, removing his hand and taking a step back. He didn't want to find out what other use and function the pink apron could posses, sound judgment on his part, Arthur thought. 

“Allow moi to carry zhese hot zhings into zhe dining room for you.” He smile, his hand ever so slightly grazing and giving Arthur's butt a squeeze before he grabbed for the hot mats. Arthur shook his, fondly though, at the Frenchman and grabbed what he had left behind. 

Moments later, the little family was gathered around a small but cozy round wooden table. It was already growing dark outside, later in the evening then if Francis had cooked dinner but that hardly mattered. The boys sat happily in their boosters and held out their hands for both their father's to take. Arthur took Alfred's hand, and Francis took Matthew's. Then Arthur took Francis' hand, the boys grabbing each others and the circle was complete. 

“Daddy, can I pray over the food tonight? Please?” Alfred asked, batting his baby blues as if he was trying to barter for a cookie at snack time. Arthur couldn't help it, the boy was just too cute. He nodded. 

“Yes, you may, but this time, please do not ask the Lord for a puppy this time. It's not going happen.” 

“Aww man. Ok, ok. I'll ask Santa for one then!” He said happily, kicking his feet and bowing his head. Arthur looked over to Francis and winked. 

“Now that's slightly more plausible.” 

Arthur noticed that Alfred didn't catch the subtly, not that he had expected a five year to, and he went right into his prayer. “Dear God, thank you for this yummy food that Daddy made for us! Yea, daddy made it! And it's not even burnt or anything! You musta answered Papa's prayers! Ok, and I thank you for Mattie and being able to play with him and I thank you for my daddy's, loving me and giving me awesome toys! Let's eat, Amen!” 

“Alfred! That is not the way we end prayer! It is done respectfully. And what was that bit about answering your Papa's prayers?” He glared next to him at the Frenchman who whistled innocently and picked up his fork to eat. The twins giggled and looked to their parents fondly, as Arthur sighed and smacked the back of Francis' head before picking up his own fork. 

As the happy family of four tucked into their food, Arthur secretly watching for signs of disgust, all seemed well. Alfred bothered Mattie as usual, this time managing to put some mash potato in his ear. The little boy never complained, just wiping it away with a napkin and allowing Alfred so shove some in. Though Arthur wasn't the least bit surprised when Francis reprimanded him, raising his voice in command. One thing to be said about the Frenchman, he hated to see food wasted. Good, bad or burnt, not a scrap was wasted, he always salvaged something. 

Arthur watched his family with content and just as he was finishing his meal, he caught a look from Francis. The man smiled and nodded to him, as if they were on the same page thinking the same thing. Of course they probably were, they had big news to share with the twins and they had been trying to find the right time. This happy family dinner seemed the perfect opportunity. 

“Alright, lads, your Papa and I have some to tell you before dessert.” Arthur began as the boy set down their forks and looked up to them. Alfred's smile grew wide. 

“We get dessert tonight?! Woo! I want ice cream AND cookies! With lotsa chocolate syru--” 

“Alfred, s'il vous plait! Arthur and I are trying to tell you somezhing important. We need you to listen, oui?” Francis said, wagging a finger at him. Somewhat playfully but Alfred became still and placed his own index finger over his mouth to signal he'd be quiet for what Arthur had to say. 

“Oui, Papa.” He said from behind his finger and Arthur continued. 

“Well, as you know, Francis and I have been visiting local orphanages. We wanted your mother Amelia to be a mother again but...things arose that we couldn't go around. Grown up worries and road blocks. You needn't worry, she's perfectly fine, she's just able to do what she did that allow us to have you.” Arthur smiled, taking Francis' hand. Explaining things like this to children could get complicated, but it seemed Alfred and Matthew were paying attention and grasping what was told. “Well, long story short, we've found a little girl in one of the homes.” 

Alfred and Matthew's eyes grew wide, waiting for the rest. Francis laughed, “Oui, a beautiful smart little girl, younger zhen zhe two of you by perhaps three years or so. Her name iz Michelle.” 

The two grown-ups let this information soak into the kids and Arthur waited to see if it would dawn on them what was going on. Naturally, Matthew was the first to speak. 

“Is Michelle coming to live with us?” He asked quietly, Alfred's head whipping from Arthur's face to Francis' face so fast, the Englishman was worried about him toppling out of his booster in a fit of dizziness. 

“Yes. Matthew, Alfred. In just a few weeks time, we will bring home your new little sister.” Arthur replied. 

Alfred fist bumped the air and Matthew was grinning wildly. Both boys began talking a mile a minute about her and what she may be like. How they were going to play with her and what roles she could take in their games of superheroes and sidekicks. They went at it for a few long moments, making Arthur swell up with pride and adoration, Francis wiping a tear from his eye with his dinner napkin. 

Arthur finally stood to clear the plates, bending down to give a quick kiss to Francis, before Alfred bowed his head in prayer again. 

“Dear God. Thanks! A sister is definitely better then a puppy!” He exclaimed.


End file.
